


Overcoming Obstacles and Resolving Conflict!

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Series: The Angelic Duckverse [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: #AprilAwesomenessChallenge, Action, Adventure, Angelic Ducks, Cinematic Adventure, Dealing with loose ends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mystery, One thing leads to another, Romance, Serious Obsession, The Angelic Duckverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: After dealing with all of the problems that involves coping with the loss of their loved ones and finding enough clues for both mysteries (and after going through a few lighthearted adventures), the Duck family sets off to recover what they lost, declaring that no one will ever stop them! They met some new faces along the way, but one of Webby's new friends, Betty (the one girl duck that Webby met at the park back when she was coping), has been exhibiting strange behavior lately. Can the Duck family figure out what's going on until it's too late? And can they STILL find time to go through a few lighthearted adventures along the way?
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Louie Duck/Lena (Disney: DuckTales)
Series: The Angelic Duckverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596244
Kudos: 3





	1. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey just feels extremely bored today... Something has to happen at some point, right? Oh wait, adventure just called to him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the sequel of "Solving Mysteries and Rewriting History!" This time, I originally wrote this story for the #AprilAwesomenessChallenge! As you can see, the events from the previous story will continue! Here's to neat continuity!
> 
> Oh, and by the way, remember Betty, a seemingly-random OC who only pops up one time in the previous story? Yeah, she's gonna be way more important here, so watch out!

Dewey's review of today? 0/10. Yes, today is that boring. All he is doing is sitting on the couch, doing nothing mostly because there's nothing exciting to do in his great-uncle's manor at the moment. Not to mention that he's feeling awfully jumpy too.

Then all of a sudden...

**BOOM!**

A smoke bomb detonated in front of him! Well, that just came out of nowhere.

"What the-?"

Then as the smoke dissipates, it reveals a kid wizard. He's wearing a dark robe with red accents. Ooh, that seems like a good sign! I mean, unless this wizard is gonna attack him with dark magic or something...

"Dewey, the world needs your help! The light wizard has gone mad and he's trying to gather enough power to drown the whole universe in light!" The dark wizard said.

YES! Adventure is finally calling for the daring Dewey to save the day! Granted, it came out of nowhere, but at this point, he'll take it. After all, going with the flow has always been his style. He has a question though...

"Wait, how is drowning the universe in light a bad thing? And aren't you a dark wizard?" Dewey questioned.

"Because everyone would be blind by then. And I'm trying to stop that from happening." Ah, that makes sense. Oh wait, Dewey has another question...

"Why do you sound so familiar?"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! Just go find a maiden in the park who would provide you some assistance!"

Well, that sure was something. No matter, because Dewey will definitely pass this adventure with flying colors! He's awesome like that...well, at least he thinks he is.

And thus, Dewey ran out of the manor and he made a beeline for the park. It's time for the adventure of his lifetime!

...Except that when he got to the park, it's very deserted. Pretty strange and unlikely, right? Welp, that's pretty much what Dewey sees. Wait, he just saw someone. Who could it be... Oh my gosh, it's Webby!

He ran over to her. "Webby, what's up?" Dewey asked. "Oh, thank goodness you're here! The light wizard is getting pretty close to unleashing his ultimate power! We must stop him!" Webby explained. "Well, where is he?" He said.

All of a sudden, they heard evil cackling and they turned to see a wizard. He's wearing a white robe with green accents... Judging by the looks of this, he must be the light wizard. This guy is standing on the top of the slide and he also happened to stand in front of the sun's direction, making him look like he's using light powers.

"HAHAHA, I just gathered all of my power! No one can stop me now!" He bragged. "We'll see about that!" Webby retorted as she climbed up the slide.

How does the light wizard fight back? By shining a flashlight on Webby's face, which prevented her from seeing anything. She ended up sliding back down. This seems like a new low for Webby and Dewey couldn't believe it.

"HA! You gotta try harder than that to defeat me!" The light wizard said...right before he got pushed down the slide. It turns out that Dewey quickly climbed the stairs to the slide and pushed the light wizard down the slide. "Heh, you were saying?" Dewey said with a smirk.

Once the light wizard got to the bottom of the slide, he got off and growled as he shouted, "GRRR, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!" "Not if I can help it!" The dark wizard said as he ran into a battlefield of a playground. "I'll aid you, dark wizard!" Webby stated as she got into a fighting pose.

And Dewey is just up on the top of the slide, watching all of this unfold. It looks like they are all about to fight. "Oh gosh, I gotta do something! It's time to Dew it!" He said as he slid down to the bottom.

Once he got there though... He witnessed the dark wizard, Webby, and even the light wizard hugging each other. It's at this point that Dewey asked the question that should have been asked a long time ago:

"What is even going on here?!"

Then the other three laughed as the two wizards took off their hats (which hid their faces) to reveal themselves as...Huey and Louie! Then they said:

**"APRIL FOOLS!"**

Wowie! This whole adventure was an elaborate prank?! Dewey just felt dumbstruck...and then he laughed along as well. If you ever happened to walk near the park at that moment, you would hear lots of "HAHA" and "TEEHEE!"

After they finally pulled themselves together, Dewey asked, "How did you guys even pull it off? And why?" "The reason? Simply because you were bored. The solution? We just act like the world's in peril and we knew that you would spring into action!" Huey explained.

"I'm that predictable, huh?" Dewey said as he playfully rolled his eyes. "Pretty much!" Louie said and they all began to laugh yet again.

Dewey would now like to take back his earlier review of the day. His current review of today is now 10/10. It's pretty much one of his best days ever.

_And it's pretty much one of the funniest adventures too..._


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby just arranged a huge sleepover for all of her friends, and she does mean ALL of them! Her guest list includes Huey, Dewey, Louie, Lena, and even Betty! According to her, this will be the best sleepover EVER!

Oh gosh, what has gotten Webby so excited tonight?! Let's check out why...

"YAY, I'M GONNA HAVE A SLEEPOVER TONIGHT!" Her shriek has attracted the boys' attention as they ran inside Webby's room. "What's going on?! Did someone get hurt?!" Huey asked, channeling his inner Donald Duck.

"No, you silly! Tonight's the night of a sleepover!" Webby explained. Cue a chorus of "Ohhhhhh!" from the boys. Then Dewey has yet another question...

"Wait, who's coming over to spend this oh-so-amazing sleepover?" Louie raised his eyebrow at this and he replied, "Isn't it obvious? She's gonna invite us!" "She didn't invite us the last time she had a sleepover." Huey refuted. "Yeah, the only 'invite' we got is a pillow to the face." Dewey quipped.

Webby giggled. These guys can be so funny sometimes. Makes living with them a lot more fun. "Don't worry, you guys are invited, but you won't be the only one that's invited!" She stated.

The boys stared at her as if she just grew a third head. "Huh? Who else is coming?" Louie questioned.

As if everything in these guys' lives have convenient timing, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it! You guys wait here!" Webby said as she excitedly ran out of the door. The boys just shrugged as they just sat down on the floor, apparently getting nostalgia from the time that they briefly got locked in a "playroom" during their first time visiting the manor.

A few minutes later, Webby came back with a girl duck that she had met before back in the park. "Guys, meet Betty!" She introduced Betty to the triplets and they politely greeted back.

"The name's Sir Louie Duck Esquire! Nice to meet you!" He jokingly greeted. "Louie, that isn't your real name." Webby giggled. "Hey, a duck can dream!" Louie retorted as he crosses his arms. Betty laughed as the others laughed with her. And thus, the sleepover has begun.

They played multiple games with each other throughout the night. Here are some highlights...

The first game they played is Hide-and-Seek...

"I'm gonna count, okay?" Dewey offered.

He doesn't need to tell them twice as the others already went to their hiding spots.

"1...2...3...Guacamole...21...Macaroni and cheese..." Dewey counted in nonsensical fashion.

After a few more of his counting shenanigans, the others simply came out of their hiding spots. Dewey spotted them and he jumped in joy.

"Yay! I did it!" Dewey cheered while doing his victory dance. "Ah, duck it! He has learned my tricks a little too well!" Louie complained while crossing his arms.

Needless to say, Dewey won that game in the landslide. He sure is bad at hiding though because he loves to stick out.

The second game they played is Tic-Tac-Toe...

"I'm going for the X!" Huey chose.

"Sounds like I'll be the circle!" Webby stated.

The game begins and...

**TIE!**

**TIE!**

**TIE!**

Both Webby and Huey are in disbelief.

"How do you keep blocking off my path?" Huey asked incredulously. "That's exactly what I was gonna ask you!" Webby replied in the same incredulous tone. The others laughed at the hilarious turn of events.

After all of these games, it's now midnight. They decided to play a final game before they go to sleep. That final game would be...

**Truth or Dare.**

Sounds pretty daunting, right? Well, not to the good ol' fearless duck kids...well, maybe except for Betty since she has never played this game before.

"How does this game work?" She asked nervously. "Well, the name speaks for itself. You see, someone asks someone else if they want to pick truth or dare. Louie, please demonstrate for me." Webby said.

Louie nodded happily and then he looked at Huey. "Huey, truth or dare?" "Truth." Huey picked. Louie grinned mischievously as he said, "Huey, is it true that you always sing a lullaby to your Junior Woodchuck Guidebook before you go to sleep?"

Huey sighed. "You gotta be kidding me... Yes, it's true." Louie laughed, of course. Betty giggled as she said, "Really? I think that's kinda adorable." It's hard to tell if Betty really meant that or she was just being sarcastic, but regardless, Huey bashfully looked away. Then Louie looked at Dewey, his next target of demonstration. "Dewey, truth or dare?"

Of course, Dewey, being his brash and daring self, said, "Dare! Give me your worst!" Louie smirked as he said, "If you say so. Dewey, I dare you to...kiss Webby." Cue a full blush from the blue duck brother. "Are you serious?!" He exclaimed. "Hey, you wanted me to give my worst." Louie threw Dewey's words back at him with a shrug.

Of course, Webby blushed too. She's just looking down at the floor out of shyness while Betty whispered to her, "You sure that you're okay with this?" Webby nodded as she whispered back, "Yeah... Don't tell anyone, but I have kissed him before, back at the amusement park trip." "Oh wow..." Betty said.

And thus, began the usual shipping moment of Webby leaning in to kiss Dewey, with Dewey being the most nervous bean ever.

_"Oh gosh, what do I do, what do I do?! ...I guess I should do what Webby's doing..."_

Then Dewey leaned in too...and of course, they kissed. "Aww!" Huey said while Louie simply smirked. Typical of Louie for making situations like this happen.

"Wow... That... That is pretty sweet." Betty commented. Webby and Dewey didn't say a word for obvious reasons.

Then all of a sudden, they felt a chill ran down their spines thanks to a sudden wind. "Wait, where did that come from? We're inside!" Huey stated. Webby smiled knowingly, apparently knowing the cause of this.

Then she suddenly glowed blue as a blue shadow appeared in front of her...and there's good ol' Lena! The boys cheered while Webby said, "It's good to see you again, ol' buddy!"

Betty looked flabbergasted. "Now you have a shadow buddy?! Wow, you're the coolest friend I'll ever have!" She exclaimed, although it's hard to tell if she really meant that or not. "Aww, thanks, new friend!" Webby replied happily.

And the rest of the sleepover went off without a hitch and they all had fun. They FINALLY went to sleep...at 3 AM. Geez, how energetic are these duck kids?! The world may never know.

_Oh well, at least the duck kids had fun at the sleepover... Not sure for Betty though..._


	3. Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie is now completely in the mood to come up with a get rich quick scheme, but of course, Scrooge won't allow this. That won't stop Louie from trying though.

Louie looked around excitedly with such Dewey fervor as he walked down one of the aisles in a supermarket. Yup, today's the day for Louie to launch his ultimate get rich quick scheme: Buy some priceless looking items and sell them off on dBay! Yup, this definitely won't fail!

So he simply looked at many priceless things, trying to determine which will sell for the most money! And frankly, this was not a walk in the park. The green triplet wanted the one that sells off the most money compared to every other priceless item.

After much searching, he found the most priceless item: A cheese puff shaped like Abraham Ducklin, which was left on the floor in the junk food aisle.. Yeah, truth be told, the supermarket doesn't sell priceless antiques at all. Nope, just boring, ordinary stuff. Oh well, at least that uniquely-shaped cheese puff is better than nothing.

Before he can pick it up though, he noticed something interesting hiding between the bag of cheese puffs and the bag of Duckeritos. He inspected that interesting item and picked it up to reveal...a money printer!

Yay! Louie is downright ecstatic now! He clenched the money printer in his hands and turned around. Quick riches, here we come!

...That is, until he bumped into Scrooge.

The elderly duck has an unamused look on his face. "What have you got there?" He asked slowly, but intimidatingly. Louie sweats nervously as he replied, "Umm..." He smiled sheepishly before continuing, "A foolproof way to donate to charities?"

Scrooge shook his head with a sigh as he took the money printer and threw it into a nearby trash can. "This household doesn't accept a shortcut from work, magical or otherwise. Do I make myself clear?" He stated.

Louie sighed as he responded with lack of enthusiasm, "Yes, Uncle Scrooge..." Scrooge nodded, happy to teach Louie a lesson, and then he looked away. That made Louie go back and fish the money printer out of the trash can. It wasn't glorious, but it's worth getting that money maker.

Once he got it, he inspected the two buttons on the money printer. One is green, one is red. Louie decided to press the red button and see what happens.

The result? A trapdoor opened beneath Louie, making him fall through and drop on the slide, which took him to the underground part of the supermarket.

Once he slid all the way down to the ground, he got up and looked around and WOW! Look at that ginormous pile of money! He looked around at all of the money that's piled up in the center of the underground room. He happily ran over to the pile, but something popped out of the top of a pile. It's an...orange cave troll?

"Who are you?!" The troll screamed at Louie. That's when Louie decided to put on the good ol' rich person act. "I am Sir Louie Duck Esquire! I'm just here to take some money so I can donate them to charity!" He smiled sheepishly after saying that. Then he adopted a deadpan tone as he asked, "And who are YOU?"

The cave troll just spoke in angry gibberish before jumping from the top of the pile...and falling flat on its own face. Is this guy dumb or what? Louie certainly thinks so.

Then the cave troll got back up and hissed. "You can't take my money! They're all mine! They're my precioussss!" It continues to hiss after saying that.

Louie shook his head and replied, "Obvious reference aside... Greedy much?" "I'LL SHOW YOU GREEDY, YOU LITTLE HYPOCRITE!" The cave troll screamed as it lunges at Louie.

That's Louie's cue to scream and run for his life. He ran all around the room while the cave troll kept lunging at him. It sure ain't giving up, that's for sure.

Louie continued running all over the room...that is, until he noticed something interesting hanging above this room. There's a huge rock held up by the rope up there. If Louie can find the trigger to let the rock go, it can fall and crush the cave troll! Of course, it can also destroy the whole room and the huge pile of money, but if there's anything Louie values more than money, it's his life.

He spotted a door to the exit near him, making note of this. Then he also spotted a pulley rope near him, which could be the trigger. Ah yes, Louie is starting to see all the angles of this situation! It's time to take down this surprise!

He pulled the pulley rope and the rope holding up the huge rock snapped, letting it go. The rock started to fall to the ground, which is a cue for Louie to run inside the exit and shut the door, just in time to hear the rock slam into the ground and the cave troll's scream of pain. "AIIIIEEEEEE!"

Louie sighed sadly, mourning not for the cave troll's death, but for the loss of the huge money pile. He would have gotten such a huge income for that amount of money. "I'll miss you dearly!" He said dramatically before walking up the stairs that lead to the aboveground.

Once he got there and opened the door back to the supermarket, Scrooge is there, waiting for him. "Lad, where have you been?! I have been looking all over for you!" He said in a bit of a distressed tone.

Louie shrugged as he lied, "No worries, Uncle Scrooge. I just learned the important values of money and hard work, that's all." In actuality, he still wants to be the richest duck in the world and he still would do any get rich quick schemes just to achieve this.

Scrooge didn't see through that lie though, as he smiled and said, "Good. I knew you'll understand. Now, let's go home, shall we?" Louie nodded, wanting to go home after the scuffle he just went through.

_Despite feeling tired though,_ _money_ _is still on Louie_ _'s mind..._


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby ends up meeting another new friend at the library, who not only shares many of Webby's interests, but she also researches shadow magic, meaning they could find a way to bring Lena back from the shadow realm! The only bad news is that Betty is starting to show off strange behavior ever since then...

Webby stepped off the bus as she sighed happily. And it's not hard to see why, seeing as she's in front of the library, her current most favorite place in the whole wide world. Yup, that particular spot on that list keeps on changing because Webby has been to so many exciting places that it's hard to decide!

Anyways, Webby would have a normal library day, but today, she has a game plan. Now that she knows that Lena is alive and in her shadow, she'll need to figure out on how to get her back to normal and she thought that a library would be a good place to start on her research about shadow magic.

Once she entered the library, she spotted Mrs. Quackfaster working on the front desk. She apparently works here now (something about working for a good retirement life) and that fact surprised Webby, but right now, she doesn't have time to be surprised by sudden appearances.

"Hi, I'm looking for a book about shadow magic." Webby inquired. Quackfaster immediately got to the point of the fate of this book by saying, "That girl already checked this book out."

She pointed at said girl as she said that. This girl looks like a purple sabrewing. And not only that, but she's currently reading the shadow magic book that Webby wanted. Huh, interesting! Webby has never seen anyone else interested in shadow magic before, so that piqued her curiosity.

So she simply walked over to this mysterious girl and greeted, "Hi, I'm–" Surprisingly, she suddenly puts her hand in front of Webby, signaling her to let her concentrate on the book for a few more seconds.

Webby clammed up out of surprise. Pretty much no one has ever stopped Webby's signature greeting before. That must have mean that this girl must have had the guts to stop her supposedly unstoppable greeting!

_...She likes this girl already._

After the mysterious girl is done reading some parts, she looked up at Webby and said, "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Webby!" She said, still sticking to her signature greeting. "Oh, hello. My name is Violet." The mysterious girl replied.

After the introductions, Webby looked at the book she was reading and stated, "So I notice that you're reading about shadow magic. May I ask why?" She gave off a look of curiosity as she asked this.

Violet sighed as she stood up and replied...in Ancient Syriac. "I would tell you, but I just met you and I honestly don't know if I should trust you." She said in this language.

Luckily, Webby has no problem deciphering this language. Knowing all the ancient languages and such comes with the territory of being the biggest fan of the duck who has been through several worldly adventures.

"Awwww, no worries! It looks like we might have many things in common, anyways!" Webby replied back happily in the same Ancient Syriac language. Some bystanders walk on by with a confused look on their faces, wondering why they kept on talking gibberish (in their opinion).

"Ah, I see. Well, I guess you just passed my little initiation test." Violet said with a shrug and then she continued, "Anyways, the reason why I'm studying up on shadow magic is because when the Shadow War happened, I was terrified and confused. I didn't even know what was going on back then. So from that point on, I made a resolve, which is to learn more about the unknown."

Wow. Webby was pretty flabbergasted. So Violet wants to learn more about the unknown thanks to that certain incident... "Hehe, Huey would definitely want to take a few pointers from you." Webby responded with a giggle, knowing how Huey was scared of the unknown back in the abandoned subway tunnels adventure. "Oh, is that so? Well, I'll be glad to help." Violet replied and then they both giggled. Yes, Webby is starting to form yet another bond. She's pretty friendly that way.

After a brief giggle fit though, Webby's face drooped. "What's wrong, Webby?" Violet asked in the Old Norse language. Apparently, using language barriers is their way of sharing secrets. Of course, Webby would answer back with the same language Violet's using.

"During that certain war, I had lost my best friend... And what's worse, her aunt is the reason why the Shadow War even happened... Thankfully, she's defeated, but I don't think I can see my best friend again..." Webby sighed after explaining all of this. "Webby..." Violet hugged her in hopes of comforting her new friend. Webby hugged back too, thankful for a nice gesture.

Then, all of a sudden, Webby's shadow glowed blue, catching Webby and Violet's attention. After a few seconds, that blue shadow turned into a shadow form of Lena.

"Hey, don't forget that I'm still here with you." Lena said with a smirk. "LENA!" Webby shouted as she hugged Lena, not caring that she shouted in a library. Lena hugged back and it kinda stayed like that for a while. They both don't want to let go of each other.

Violet inspected the scene and then she snapped her fingers, which meant a figurative light bulb just popped into her head! "Webby, I have an idea! Let's research this shadow magic book together and see if we can get your best friend out of the shadow realm!" She suggested.

Webby gasped and then she dragged Violet into a group hug between her and Lena. "That's the best idea I have ever heard in my entire life! Let's get started at the manor immediately!" She stated. The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

**Later...**

Lena hid in Webby's shadow as the girls finally made it to the entrance of McDuck Manor. They plan to study shadow magic at Webby's room.

However, they didn't expect one thing though: Betty is waiting at the front door when they got there.

Once Betty spotted Webby, she cheerfully said, "Hey, Webby!" Then she spotted Violet as well and she puts on a rather surprised look on her face as she added, with one eyebrow raised, "Whoa, another friend? How the heck are you getting so many friends?"

Webby shrugged as she humbly replied, "Awwww, I don't have that much friends. Anyways, this is Violet! Violet, meet Betty! She's the one girl whom I had met at the park one day!" Then she scratched her head, thinking about something. "Come to think of it, I actually haven't talked to her for like a month until I first invited her into my sleepover..." She mused out loud.

That made Betty sigh sadly and that's when Webby realized that her rusty social skills messed things up for her again and that made her quickly add, "T-That doesn't mean I don't like you though! I guess I was too focused on other stuff throughout that time and then when I discovered that my long-lost best friend is alive and is living in my shadow, I completely forgot about you! I'm so sorry about that! I promise that I'll invite you to all of my sleepovers from now on!"

Violet looked on in bewilderment and confusion. She didn't expect any of this to happen at all and she literally just met Webby today, so she didn't know any of her history with others.

Betty nodded solemnly. "Apology accepted." She said. Then she very quickly smiled. "Anyways, what are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Well, we are going to research this book so we can find a way to bring her best friend from the shadow realm." Violet explained as she showed the shadow magic book to Betty.

_What happened next was probably the most shocking thing Webby has ever seen._

Betty screamed very loudly as she slapped the book out of Violet's hands. Violet gasped as she quickly went over to pick the book off the ground while Lena appeared in Webby's shadow, asking Betty incredulously, "Okay, what's the matter with you?"

Betty gasped and stayed far away from Lena, screaming again. "M-My worst fear of all time is shadows!" She whimpered. Lena raised her eyebrows as she said, "Really?"

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I promise that I won't ever research shadow magic ever again!" Webby replied to Betty with distress. "But Webby, what about your best friend?" Violet questioned while Lena is silently watching in shock.

"I-It's okay... I'll just go home..." Betty said. Webby sighed sadly...until she has an idea. "Hey, why don't you go hang out with Louie in the living room while we start research on shadow magic?" She suggested while opening the front door. "Fine..." Betty relented as she went inside and walked to the living room.

The girl trio looked at each other, feeling sympathetic for Betty and her fears before walking inside and heading upstairs to Webby's room.

While walking there, Lena said, "Guys, the way Betty acted back there... Don't you think her fear of shadows are too exaggerated?" Violet nodded as she stated, "Honestly, I have to agree with Lena here."

Webby looked at both of them and sighed. "I see what you mean, but the thing is, everyone has a phobia of something, even the weird ones. So I think it's natural for her to be scared of shadows. They look rather ominous...of course, except for you, Lena." She said. Lena chuckled and soon, everyone else in the trio chuckled as well.

After that, Webby said, "Look, my point is, we should forgive Betty for that little incident. It was an accident, after all." The other girls nodded, agreeing with Webby on this.

Little did they know though, Betty has eavesdropped on this whole conversation near the stairwell. After the conversation ended, Betty walked out of the house. You would expect her to cry and stuff like that, but the thing is... She snickered. Apparently, she thought the whole conversation was ridiculous?

_Whatever the reason, there sure is a lot of sudden fear in this household..._


End file.
